vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudia Auditore da Firenze
|-|Assassin's Creed Brotherhood= |-|Assassin's Creed Rebellion= Summary Claudia Auditore da Firenze (1461 – unknown) was a Florentine noblewoman during the Renaissance, and a member of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins. She was the sister of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, who became the Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood. In 1476, Claudia became the financial accountant of the town of Monteriggioni, which was under the leadership of her uncle Mario Auditore. The town flourished with Claudia's organization and the money made from Monteriggioni's shops and organizations, which had been opened once more. In January 1500, Monteriggioni was besieged and largely destroyed by the Borgia army, under command of Cesare Borgia, leaving the Auditore homeless. Against her brother's desire for Claudia and her mother Maria to go to their hometown of Florence, Claudia and Maria followed Ezio to Rome, where Claudia became the Madame of the Rosa in Fiore, the city's most popular brothel. Eventually, after proving herself to be a worthy fighter to her brother, Ezio inducted Claudia into the Assassin Order. The following year, Claudia was captured by Borgia die-hards, and subsequently saved by Ezio and Niccolò Machiavelli. During this time, she stepped down as the Madame of the Rosa in Fiore, and stayed in Florence with her friend Paola, in order to recover until 1507. Three years later, in 1510, Claudia was given temporary control of the Italian Brotherhood when her brother left on a journey to the Middle East to find the library of the legendary Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, which was said to be in Masyaf. She held this position until her brother returned in late 1512, after which Ezio resigned from the Order and assigned a successor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with swords, daggers and Hidden Blade Name: Claudia Auditore da Firenze Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Age: 15 at the start of Assassin's Creed II, 38 at the end of the game and at the beginning of Brotherhood, 45-46 by the end of the game and its novel adaptation, 50-58 by the end of the Revelations novel Classification: Human, Assassin, temporary leader of the Italian Brotherhood, Madame of the Rosa in Fiore Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Fighter, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Pressure Point Strikes (Capable of knocking out enemies by hitting at their pressure points, and has used this method to torture his interrogation victims), Extreme Pain Tolerance and Indomitable Will Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Equal to and could do the same feats as her brother Ezio. Slaughtered several heavily-armored Borgia guards all by herself with just a knife without a single scratch), higher with swords, daggers and Hidden Blade Speed: At least Supersonic+ (On par with and can easily keep up with Ezio) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should not be much weaker than Ezio) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+, higher with armor Stamina: Incredibly High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords and daggers Standard Equipment: Venetian Falchion, a dagger, Hidden Blade Intelligence: In her younger years, it was evident that Claudia had been too spoiled by Giovanni, and was unafraid to be violent when a girl "looked at her boyfriend". Because of her temper, Giovanni was forced to raise her dowry by 1,000 florins, since she scared off all of her suitors. She was also seen to be immature, complaining petulantly after Mario assigned her to manage Monteriggioni's finances. Regardless, Claudia was quite capable of handling and keeping track of the town's bankroll, as well as her brother's purchases and earnings. By the time of AC: Brotherhood, she had matured into an affable, humble, and hard-working woman, in contrast to her previous spoiled brat persona. This was likely due to the many years she spent alone in Mario's villa, taking care of Ezio's finances. Her capability in business management again became useful when she volunteered – despite Ezio's initial protest – to take over the brothel in Rome. Under her leadership, the Rosa in Fiore became the most popular brothel in the city, as well as an effective intelligence-gathering arm for the Assassins When she was in charge of the Rosa in Fiore, Claudia demonstrated a fondness for the girls in her employ and a willingness to defend them. When the Borgia attacked the brothel, Claudia defended it and single-handedly slew all of the attackers armed with only a dagger, an act that impressed Ezio considerably. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill peak-level humans. Her rage could often get the best of her, but such situations were extremely rare, if not non-existent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Married Characters